


Destiel Smut

by Danisnotatop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisnotatop/pseuds/Danisnotatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here ya go you filthy animals.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go you filthy animals.

Castiel, Angle of the Lord was a very gay angel, Dean was also very gay.  
One day Cas got sick of the sexual tension and ripped off Dean's close and shoved his penis in him. That was when Sam The Interrupting Moose walked in and screamed.

 

What? Was this not what you were expecting? Y'all nasty.

**Author's Note:**

> What else did you expect? If you want proper smut check out The Blood Fic that I wrote.


End file.
